Lupe Vélez
San Luis Potosí, México |fecha de defunción= 13 de diciembre de 1944 ) |lugar de defunción = Beverly Hills, California, Estados Unidos de América |estatura= 1.52 m |interpretaciones notables= La Zandunga Naná |premios óscar= |premios emmy= |sitio web= |imdb= 0892473 }} 'María Guadalupe Villalobos Vélez ' (San Luis Potosí, 18 de julio de 1908 (ó 1909 ó 1910, según algunas biografías1910, según el Diccionario Enciclopédico de México) — Beverly Hills, 13 de diciembre de 1944), fue una actriz y bailarina mexicana. Hija de un general de la Revolución (Jacobo Villalobos Reyes) y de su esposa, una cantante de ópera (Josefina Vélez) ; en 1921 su madre la envía a estudiar en un colegio de monjas en San Antonio Texas (Estados Unidos), de donde sale algunos años después para ayudar económicamente a su madre, trabajando como dependiente en una tienda. Comenzó a tomar lecciones de baile y en 1924 trabaja como bailarina en el Teatro Principal de la Ciudad de México. Inicios left|thumb|200px|Lupe Vélez con [[Ramón Novarro en Laughing Boy (1934).]] Gracias a Hal Roach, (descubridor de El Gordo y El Flaco —Oliver Hardy y Stan Laurel—), Vélez comenzará su carrera de actriz en el Hollywood de la década de 1920. Tras unos primeros trabajos en cortos de la pareja cómica, su primer papel importante será en "El gaucho" (1927), al lado de Douglas Fairbanks. Este film es el comienzo de su periodo más florido como actriz. Su belleza y gran personalidad la convierten pronto en una estrella popular. En 1928 es elegida como una de las WAMPAS Baby Stars. A la aparición del cine sonoro, participa en algunas comedias exitosas, como Hollywood Party, con Laurel y Hardy, y Palooka (1934), con Jimmy Durante. En 1937 participa en la comedia de Wheeler & Woolsey High Flyers, donde realizaba imitaciones de sus compañeras actrices, como Marlene Dietrich, la francesa Simone Simon, Shirley Temple y su compatriota Dolores del Río. A mediados de los treinta abandona Hollywood por Broadway, participando en obras musicales como You Never Know, de Cole Porter. Popularidad En 1938 la RKO Radio Pictures la contrata para estelarizar Girl from Mexico y su secuela, Mexican Spitfire, ambas junto a Leon Errol. Su personaje, Carmelita Lindsey, gana gran popularidad entre la audiencia estadounidense y en Latinoamérica, así como en su México natal. En México Lupe regresa a México en 1938 para estelarizar La Zandunga, al lado de Arturo de Córdova. En 1943 estelarizaría Naná, basada en la novela de Émile Zola. Vida amorosa Precisamente a causa de su carácter es conocida como "la explosiva mexicana" (más propiamente "La Chinampina Mexicana"Chinampina: serpentina de papel con pequeñas ampollas de pólvora que por percusión hacen breves estallidos en las pistolas de juguete http://alejandroaura.blogspot.com/2007/05/como-chinampina.html), provocando que su vida sentimental fuera tormentosa, teniendo varios romances con otros actores, entre ellos Gary Cooper y supuestamente Charles Chaplin. En 1933 contrae matrimonio con Johnny Weissmüller, del que se separaría cinco años después. Muerte En 1944 quedó embarazada del joven actor austríaco Harald Maresch, casado y seis años menor que ella, que rehusó divorciarse para casarse con ella. Vélez decidió entonces suicidarse (en aquella época ser madre soltera era algo socialmente inaceptable que habría puesto fin a su carrera) y desechó la alternativa de un aborto. El 13 de diciembre de 1944 organizó una fiesta; durante la cena inventó una excusa y se retiró a su cuarto, escribió una nota de despedida e ingirió una dosis mortal de seconal, para después acostarse en su cama, rodeada de una gran cantidad de flores, su intención era que su cadáver formara una imagen hermosa cuando lo encontraran. Su cuerpo fue trasladado a la Ciudad de México, donde fue sepultada. Filmografía 1926 * What Women Did for Me 1927 * The Gaucho 1928 * Stand and Deliver 1929 * Hollywood Snapshots #11 * Lady of the Pavements, de D. W. Griffith * The Wolf Song, con Gary Cooper * Where East Is East * Tiger 1930 * Hell Harbor * The Storm * East Is West 1931 * Resurrection * The Squaw Man Naturich * The Cuban Love Song 1932 * The Voice of Hollywood No. 13 * Men in Her Life * The Broken Wing * Kongo * The Half Naked Truth 1933 * Hot Pepper * Mr. Broadway 1934 * Palooka * Strictly Dynamite * Laughing Boy * Hollywood Party 1935 * The Morals of Marcus 1936 * Gypsy Melody 1937 * High Flyers * Stardust * La Zandunga 1939 * The Girl from Mexico 1940 * Mexican Spitfire * Mexican Spitfire Out West 1941 * Recordar es vivir * Six Lessons from Madame La Zonga * Mexican Spitfire's Baby * Honolulu Lu * Playmates 1942 * Mexican Spitfire at Sea * Mexican Spitfire Sees a Ghost * Mexican Spitfire's Elephant 1943 * Ladies' Day * Redhead from Manhattan * Mexican Spitfire's Blessed Event 1944 * Naná En la cultura popular La muerte de Lupe Vélez se menciona en el primer episodio de la serie Frasier. Roz le cuenta la historia a Frasier (la versión de la caída y el golpe en la cabeza). En un episodio de Los Simpson intitulado "Homer's Phobia" ("La fobia de Homer"), un nuevo amigo de la familia, John, les cuenta que Lupe Vélez compró "el baño en el que se ahogó" en una tienda de Springfield. En El gran desierto (1988) de James Ellroy un trabajador de la morgue habla acerca de que posee fotos de Lupe Vélez muerta y que las vende. La vida de Lupe Vélez fue objeto de un homenaje en el mediometraje mexicano "Forever Lupe" dirigido por el cineasta mexicano Martín Caballero y fue presentado en el Festival Internacional de Cine Latino de Seattle en 2009, la cinta relata las relaciones amorosas de la diva mexicana con Gary Cooper, Johnny Weissmuller, Arturo de Cordova y Harald Ramon así como su participación en las cintas mexicanas La Zandunga y Naná, la encargada de darle vida a Lupe en el filme fue la actriz mexicana Marieli Romo. Referencias Enlaces externos * Lupe Vélez en Cine Mexicano * Cine silente mexicano "Lupe Vélez * Silent Movies "Lupe Vélez * TCM "Lupe Vélez" (en inglés) * Trailer de Forever Lupe. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cq8InDme4vI Categoría:Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood Categoría:Actores de cine de México Categoría:Actores de México Categoría:Actores de la Época de oro del cine mexicano Categoría:Actores de cine mudo Categoría:Actores de cine de Estados Unidos Categoría:Suicidas de México Categoría:Potosinos de:Lupe Vélez en:Lupe Vélez fr:Lupe Vélez it:Lupe Vélez nl:Lupe Vélez pt:Lupe Vélez ru:Велес, Лупе sh:Lupe Vélez sv:Lupe Vélez